A New Story
by ec-writes
Summary: Cassandra was in desperate need of a new story. (Cullen/Inquisitor)


Author's Note: This is my very first piece for Dragon Age. I wrote this as a writing prompt on Tumblr, and thought, "Why not share it?" My voice is still a little shaky for these characters, but any constructive criticism or positive remarks are greatly appreciated.

* * *

:

:

Cassandra was in desperate need of a new story.

After devouring the latest serial for _Swords and Shields_ , all thanks to her Inquisitor (or, perhaps, no thanks; she still hadn't fully decided if she was upset with the girl for spilling her darkest secret to the dwarf, of _all_ people), she had grown desperate for a new piece of literature. Dorian did what he could to curb her growing appetite, but his taste in books was far too… _elaborate_ for her liking.

Walking across the grounds of Skyhold, she studied the growing numbers of the Inquisition as they moved about their everyday lives, wondering if anyone around her held a story that could quench her thirst for passion. Not that she'd ever ask, however. She was too inclined to keep her personal matters just that. Cassandra let out a sigh as she reached the staircase leading to the Castle's main entryway, and sat beside the short, stone railing. If only she could convince the Inquisitor to threaten another serial out of Varric.

" _Do you think she saw?_ "

Cassandra jumped from her seat, eyes frantically scanning the area until they landed on a lanky figure. "Cole?"

He was at her side in a flash, his eyes glued to the ground as he titled his head, directing an ear towards the sky.

"Heart pounding… stammer escaping… _Oh, Maker, I thought I was getting better_ …"

Cassandra screwed her brow together in surprise; the boy was reading someone's mind _right in front of her_! How many times had he told him not to do that on their travels? He was just impossible! Why did the Inquisitor fancy keeping him around?

"Cole, who are you invading? Stop-" she began, but the boy rose a single finger to his mouth, and pointed above them, towards the battlements that led to the Commander's office.

" _She looks like starlight_ \- glowing, glowing… _Smile makes me feel so weak_."

"Cole, I said sto-" she tried to order, but her eyes grew wide as she realized who's thoughts he was vocalizing. "Is that… The Commander?-"

Cole's head shuddered, before looking momentarily at the seeker. "He becomes so loud when the table calls him. Pining, pining… pushing dreams out, though they won't go away. _Maker, she is…"_

His head moved back towards the battlements, and Cassandra's followed, her breath nearly escaping her as she saw the Herald herself move fast towards Cullen's quarters.

Cole's vacant eyes grew wide. "Blood rushing….knees trembling… _I need to talk to him_ …"

The Seeker felt caught between moral obligation and the feeling of adrenaline pulsate through her as she watched the girl stop in front of the tower door. She should stop him from continuing. This was a private matter, they were being horribly invasive.

"Her hands won't grasp the handle- shaking, shaking…"

"What do you mean?" the seeker exclaimed. "Why won't she open the door?"

Cole's head bowed lower, tilting at an angle that almost emulated insecurity. " _What if he doesn't care like I do?"_

Cassandra felt her heart leap into her throat. "No, she has to-"

The spirit boy's head shot up at an alarming speed, and Cassandra turned just in time to see the Inquisitor enter Cullen's chambers. It took everything she had to not let out an ear-splitting squeal. She could hardly believe it; the Herald of Andraste and Commander of the Inquisition, a Mage and former Templar, falling for each other during a time when their kind were sworn enemies. It was the kind of star-crossed lovers tale that would be told across the ages, and she was baring witness to its inception!

"What's happening now?" she asked, her voice nearly a shriek, but when she turned to where Cole had been, he was gone.

Her excitement deflated momentarily, before remembering that she and the Inquisitor would be heading out in the morning for further investigating in Emerald Graves. The Seeker did her best to withhold a smile as she walked towards the small training grounds beside the BlackSmith's shop. She would be able to find out the details of her and the Commander's encounter in due time. For now, she needed to hit something in order to alleviate all this excitement.

Perhaps, she thought, as she made use of a newer wooden dummy, going to Cole for a good story in the future wouldn't be a bad idea.

:

:

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
